


Meteor Shower

by Soniasstarlightpen



Series: Only Our Stars [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Art talks, Coming of Age, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniasstarlightpen/pseuds/Soniasstarlightpen
Summary: Glimpse on Saya's life and her adventures with Starmaker production's 'heroes'.
Relationships: Ryuseitai & Original Character
Series: Only Our Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Meteor Shower

Another successful day of shows was done.  
The theme park was almost empty now.  
She took a long sign.  
That was a long day.  
She better go and check on the boys.  
‘Good job today!’ she said to the five boys lounging backstage.  
‘Another heroic day!’ a brunet boy said. ‘Good job!’  
‘Do you have to do this after every show?’ a younger brunet commented.  
‘He wouldn’t be ‘Chiaki’ if he ‘didn’t’’ the cyan haired one commented.  
‘Agreed on that.’ The black-haired boy agreed and the purple haired boy nodded.  
She signed.  
Becoming a producer was not her career choice.  
But she was a business graduate and it was a job that payed.  
When she joined the ES and was told that the group under her would be one based on superheroes, she was hesitant if that was her thing.  
But she had managed to click with those five.  
And the boys had accepted her in their team.  
Chiaki always brought some cheer in her life∙ Kanata, although troublesome to look after, did have a calming effect on her, and the younger trio, Shinobu, Tetora and Midori, always tried to help her around.  
He landed water and some snacks on the table.  
‘Thanks’ All five said with a beat.  
She needed to go make arrangements with the park owner.  
They managed to arrange another show next weekend and with higher payment.  
Which was better than she expected.  
Man, that week was exhausting. All she wanted now was a meal and to get some sleep.  
‘Lady Yamaki.’  
The purple haired boy came out of the bush looking concerned, almost scaring here.  
‘Shinobu, I have told you not to sneak up on others. You’ll scare someone to death.’  
‘I’m sorry!’  
‘It’s ok. What do you want?’  
‘I was sent to check if everything is ok.’  
She patted his head.  
‘Everything went ok.’ She said. ‘Let’s get you and the boys back to the dorms.’

* * *

Taking a quick meal at the ES dining hall seemed the best course of action.  
She got her sketchbook from her tote bag and started doodling.  
It’s always something relaxing for her.  
‘Your beef steak is here!’ The dark gray-haired boy’s voice got her out of her concentration.  
‘Thanks Niki!’ she said with a smile. ‘Your steak is to die for’  
‘That’s great to hear Miss Yamaki!’ He said with a giant grin.  
‘A nutritious Niki smile for your heart!’ He shouted doing his signature pose.  
He leaned closer.  
‘What are you doing there?’ he asked as he looked at her sketchbook.  
‘Oh, nothing really.’ She said. ‘Just doodling.’  
‘Are those Morisawa and Shinkai?’ he commented while looking at the drawing.  
‘Yeah… I just felt like drawing some of their moments in today’s show’  
‘That’s really good ya know!’  
‘Thanks?’ she said. ‘it’s… a hobby of mine.’  
‘Seriously? That is pro quality.’ He commented.  
She signed.  
If only he knew…  
‘Well, gotta go!’ The man greeted her. ‘See ya.’  
‘See ya.’  
She looked at her sketches and breathed.  
She would finish this, eat and leave.

* * *

She was kind of glad Chiaki had suggested the meeting to be held at a local café instead of her office in ES.  
She finally did not have to wear a suit and heels.  
She felt more comfortable in her long denim skirt, military shirt and sneakers.  
She arrived at the recommended café earlier than the boys.  
While looking at the menu, a drink caught her eye.  
Or more accurately a group of drinks.  
Six parfaits inspired by Tokusastu.  
Red, blue, green, yellow, black, pink  
She knew this part of the menu was meant for kids, but she could not help herself to think that the boys would love these.  
And she might try the pink one for herself.  
‘Are you ready to order miss?’ a waitress came up to her.  
‘Not yet. I’m waiting for company.’  
The other woman bowed and left.  
She stared at the other patrons and breathed.  
All the lively atmosphere and colors were giving her inspiration.  
Vivid browns, yellows and greens.  
A very calming combination.  
The café’s bell got her out of her thoughts as he saw the familiar red and blue duo approaching her.  
‘Producer!’ the brunet’s loud voice echoed.  
She smiled and greet them.  
‘So, where are the others?’ she asked them as they approached.  
‘Their ‘job’ is running ‘late’.’  
‘Yeah. They texted they will be slightly late.’  
‘Alright.’ She commented. ‘Have a seat.’  
Since they waited, they decided to catch up, since they rarely had time for idle chatter.  
Kanata rambled about a new exhibit in the aquarium and Chiaki talked about the new movie he does stunts in.  
With all the talking, the three youngest members entered the store.  
‘There you guys are!’  
She greeted them and pointed to their direction.  
‘Sorry for the delay mam’.’ Teotra apologies.  
‘Don’t sweat it. You had work anyways.’  
The meeting continued uneventfully.  
They talked about new projects that came in and which ones they should take up.  
After everything was done, Chiaki did suggest they should take a stroll around.  
She wanted to decline, but the brunet insisted to join them.  
You’re part of our team! He keeps on saying.  
So, she was convinced to tag along.  
Soon enough, they all ended up doing their own thing.  
Midori went to a store with cute items.  
Tetora, Shinobu and Kanata went to get some ice cream.  
And she and Chiaki kept roaming around.  
As they walked his eyes sparked up when he saw the regular gacha machine store.  
He gave her a pleading look as if asking for permission.  
She signed and nodded.  
He smiled and run inside.  
He was looking at all the machines if any new hero has been added.  
‘It’s you!’ A little boy shouted. ‘You’re Ryusei Red!’  
She went inside to check if anything was alright.  
The boy laughed.  
‘Of course I am! I am the Meteor Ranger with a burning heart! The mighty ally of Justice’  
The boy’s eyes sparked.  
It seems a fan recognized him.  
The little boy looked at her.  
‘Who is she?’ he asked and pointed.  
Chiaki let another boisterous laugh.  
‘That, my friend, is Ryusei Pink. She is the mighty hero that helps us form the shadows, an irreplaceable member of our team.’  
‘So cool!’ The little boy said with starry eyes.  
She feels awkward when he introduces her like that.  
‘Would you like an autograph?’ she asked the kid.  
He nodded with a smile and handed his capsule over to Chiaki to sign it.  
After that they continued their walk at a near park.  
‘You know Chiaki, I told you it makes me awkward to introduce me like that.’  
‘Nonsense! You are a part of our team so of course you are a meteor ranger too!’  
She gave him a light chop on the head.  
‘Just stop that!’  
But despite her words there was a smile on her face, which the boy responded.  
Maybe there was something nice if she was part of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been desending into Enstars hell thanks to quarantine and fell in love with these five dorks. So here we are.


End file.
